Can you see the pain in his eyes?
by DarkFoxLord
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya. He's the lead singer of 'The Silent Cry'. At school he's picked on by his classmates, and even more is happening at home. When GOM finds out will they be able to save their shadow or will he get lost in the darkness. In process of rewrite
1. Prologue

**I'm sorry about the huge break and then suddenly redoing the story, but I felt I was getting away from the purpose of the story. I was writing this story for a reason and only recently did I remember what that reason was. I am truly sorry about everything guys, but I will be finishing the story this time. I would suggest starting over with reading this story. It is completely different now. I deleted everything and restarted. Thank you to those who stuck with me through this whole thing so please continue to support my story now as you have earlier. Thank you again and enjoy the completely rewritten Can you see the pain in his eyes?**

* * *

**Prologue**

Have you ever felt so alone that you wondered if you were still alive? Have you ever felt so much pain that you wished you weren't living? Have you ever lost everything so quickly that hell seemed real? Pain, depression and loss are all horrid feelings that we as humans feel at least once in our lives. It doesn't matter how much you prepare yourself and steel your heart you are not synthetic. No, you are living and even the strongest wall can be pierced with the right tool. You can feel pain and you know the feeling of pain and loss. The most we can do is prepare and hope it doesn't hurt as much this time.

A small boy around the age of four laid cradled in his mother's arms as the two sat in their empty home. The two were laughing and talking about anything and everything. The scene seemed so amazingly beautiful. Nothing could touch this beautiful scene or ruin how much love radiated off the two.

"Ne, momma what do you think dinosaurs liked to do for fun?" The quiet voice of the blue haired child rang out.

"I think they chased each other around like you see number 2 do with the other dogs at the park." The woman's voice was soft and kind. She smiled down at her son as her long blue hair casted a looming shadow over her face leaving just her moth visible.

Almost as to prove her point a black and white husky pup with light blue eyes barked at the two before laying his head down on its paws and going to sleep.

"Really? I think they do this!" He said pointing to a rather crude drawing of two people sitting together and laughing.

"Why do you think that Kuroko-kun?" The woman asked her face settled in a small smile.

"Because talking with someone you love is the best feeling ever!" Kuroko cheered.

"Does that mean you love me?" She said grinning.

Kuroko nodded his head with a large grin and squirmed in her arms. He was able to separate himself from her just enough to give her a big hug. His mother hugged him tightly and the two sat there like that for a while.

The two separated after a while and the mother grinned widely, "I love you too Kuroko-kun."

"Pinky promise me you'll never go away!" Kuroko said holding out his pinky his face set in a cute and determined pout.

A quiet chuckled came from his mother before she hooked her pinky with his. "I'm not going anywhere Kuroko."

Kuroko's mother reached up to her neck and pulled off a silver necklace. It was heart shaped locket with a silver dragon wrapping around the heart.

"This necklace is yours." She said wrapping it around his neck, "And this necklace is mine!" She pulled a similar necklace from under her shirt except the dragon was golden in color. "As long as we both have one we will always be together okay Kuroko." She said her hair moving away from her face for the first time and showing her soft pale skin, small pink lips etched into a wide grin and beautiful azure eyes that seemed to make the sky jealous.

* * *

Kuroko sat at the small wooden table in the kitchen to his home. He was drawing a picture of a piece of white paper while quietly humming. His legs kicked back and forth in gentle rhythm and his head nodded along to the song that played in his head.

He was pulled out of his little bubble by his mother, who had been cooking across from him, "What do I say about humming?"

"Don't hum! Humming makes you forget the words and the meaning behind them! If you want to sing then sing!" He called out trying to imitate her voice.

"Then what are you waiting for Kuro-kun! Sing! Sing till your heart is content!" She said with a smile looking over her shoulder at her son.

Kuroko grinned before starting to sing the words. His voice was quiet yet it wasn't bad.

"Today was a good day.

I had lots of fun.

I tried really hard to make new friends.

I hope tomorrow is the same as today.

I had a good day.

I had lots of fun with momma.

I wonder if tomorrow will be the same.

I hope it is."

He sung his made up song happily and made up words as he went. He enjoyed making up the words it was fun to him. He smiled as he finished the song and an idea popped into his head.

"Momma! Can I take piano lessons?" He was practically jumping out of his seat as he stared up at his mom with big eyes.

"What brought on this idea?" His mother asked curiously looking over her shoulder.

Kuroko had to stop and think about her question. Why did he want to play the piano? Was it because he liked making that song? No that wasn't it. Something in his screamed for him to learn to play the piano. A desire to learn something that required so much skill and needed to be practiced.

"I'm not sure, but I really want to learn to play the piano." Kuroko said putting is hand on his chin in a thinking position.

"Alright Kuroko I'll teach you how to play. It's the perfect opportunity to dust off that old piano." His mother chirped happily as she began putting their dinner on the table and put food in number 2's bowl.

Their dog number 2 ran into the room wagging his tail happily as he went to his food bowl.

"Yay!"

* * *

These moments in time are something that will never be forgotten by this child. It will be his saving grace and it will keep him away from the darkness for quite a bit of time, but they will also be what drive into the darkness when the time come. He will not be safe forever. No one is safe from the darkness. The whitest rose still caste a dark shadow, but the blackest rose is still man-made.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A five year old Kuroko sat in his kindergarten class silently as his classmates talked to one another excitedly about anything their little minds could think of. He didn't participate in any of the conversations as he sat almost invisible in his spot in the back. He didn't expect anyone to start talking to him since he wasn't very approachable. He had been in the class for over two months and no one seemed to notice his existence. Maybe it was his odd light blue hair and eyes that made people ignore him. It could also be how eerily quiet he was at all times. Heck, even the teachers forget about him sometimes.

"Hey" A soft feminine voice said breaking him out of his rather depressing thoughts.

He looked to see a girl with short black hair in two adorable pigtails. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had green eyes that sparkled with mischief and innocence. She wore the female uniform, which was a black and white shirt and black skirt with a red ribbon around the neck.

Kuroko sat in silence as the girl stood in front of him smiling. He wasn't sure why she was there in the first place. Nobody ever really talked to him. It was just how it was.

"Oi, it's not polite to ignore someone when they are talking to you." She growled at him narrowing her eyes dangerously at the blue haired boy who dared to ignore her.

"I'm sorry are you talking to me?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I am! You're the only other person back here!" She said with a grin that reminded Kuroko a lot of a fox. "The names Tetra and from now on we're best friends!" she declared pointing at him with a bright gleam in her eyes.

Kuroko sat dumbstruck as she proceeded to sit next to him and put all her stuff on her side of the table neatly.

Kuroko decided to ignore the girl and maybe she'd leave eventually. Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

Kuroko was laughing happily as he played with Tetra on the playground. He was smiling as Tetra sat on the swing and he pushed her. The two had been talking and joking with each other. It was then that Kuroko learned Tetra transferred to their school from New York. He was really surprised that she moved so far away from her hometown. California was on a whole different side of America so it must have taken a really long time to do everything.

"Ne Kuroko How come no one else talks to you in the class?" Tetra asked as she swung high in the air her short hair messily wiping around her face.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'm secretly a ghost and you're the only one that can see me?" He said in a joking manner although it was hard to tell with his natural monotone voice.

"Ha-ha very funny Kuroko you almost had me going for a second there" She responded sarcastically earning a chuckle from Kuroko.

"I'm glad we met Kuroko." Tetra said softly as she reached the peak of her swung and jumped off.

She landed with a small thud and turned to the surprised blue haired boy, "From now on you are to never leave my side while we are in class!" She proclaimed with a grin. "You are forever my best friend so don't expect me to be going anywhere anytime soon."

* * *

Kuroko sat in his mother's lap with a large grin on his face. He had eventually gotten use to his new self-proclaimed friend after the incident with the other kid. They ended up talking with each other and eventually learned they shared the same love of music and the piano. After a while, her twin sister Mieko joined the two and they all quickly got along with each other.

Kuroko told his mom about his new friends and how much fun he had at school. He was grinning as his mother smiled down at him. She looked paler than she had the day before, but Kuroko didn't notice with how much he was excited about making his first friends.

"Kuroko I have something to tell you." His mother said interrupting his talk about his new friends.

"What is it momma?" He asked tilting his head.

"I… I want you to know that I love you no matter what and that no matter what you will always be my son." She said her eyes tearing up as she spoke.

"I know momma and I love you twice as much! No matter what you'll always be my momma!" He said moving to hug his mother.

"Do you still have your necklace?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah I never take it off!" He replied grinning and showing the necklace to her.

"That's good. As long as you have this I'll be with you. If things go bad and I'm not here you can pray to this and I'll show you guidance." She said her eyes watering once again.

"Don't be silly momma! You'll always be with me! You promised." He said giving her a big toothy grin with his eyes closed.

He never noticed the tears flowing down his mother's face as she hugged him tightly. He never saw the grim expression hidden by her hair or the way her eyes grew dead as she sent him off to bed that night. He didn't see her leave their home. He wasn't there as she threw herself off a bridge that night. He never had a chance to say goodbye as water filled her lungs and her soul disappeared from this realm. All he had after that was the golden necklace she made the promise with left on the pillow beside his head.

* * *

Suicide is something that happens in our world. We know we shouldn't blame ourselves when someone we care about takes their lives, but we can't help the thought from creeping in on us. Sometimes we must forget in order to continue on, but we shouldn't forget. Never forget those who die. We must remember them even if it hurts to think about them. If we forget them they are lost in time. Our memories are all we have so we must never forget.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The pain of loss is immense and without someone to help you it is impossible to bear. It will lead you down a path. A path of pain and suffering. A path that only ends one way. If someone would just reach out and help that overbearing pain that seems to eat away at you wouldn't feel so immense, so suffocating, so unbearable. Someone. Anyone. Help. This path I walk is one that I fear will never end.

* * *

Kuroko sat in a plain brown chair with no cushion leaving it uncomfortable and stiff. He was dressed in his pajamas from the night before, which consisted of a white t-shirt and a pair of light blue cotton shorts that were soft against his legs. His usually bright blue eyes were dull with tiredness as he sat in the uncomfortable chair.

He was waiting for the police officer that had brought him there to come back. The man had come and pick him up from his home in the middle of the night and then told him to wait in the chair until he came back.

After a while of quietly sitting in the chair, the man had come back from where he had disappeared to. He was a tall man with short light brown hair only going to his ears. He wore the standard black uniform that most police officers wore. His light brown eyes shined with barely hidden concern as he kneeled in front of Kuroko. His height allowing him to still be taller than Kuroko even while sitting in a chair.

"Hello Kuroko-kun, my name is Kiyoshi Teppei, but you can call me Teppei." His voice was deep yet kind and soothing at the same time. "Something has happened tonight so you will be living with me until we can find your father."

"Where's mommy?" Kuroko said his voice quiet as he looked around the station with wide eyes before they landed on Teppei.

Teppei sighed as the little kid stared up at him his light blue eyes shining with innocence and fear. How do you tell a little kid that their mother has committed suicide? How do you break it to somebody that everything about their life is going to change?

"Kuroko… Your mother has… died. She was found on the side of the river tonight." Teppei decided the best way to explain it was to be blunt but not to tell him that she was the one that ended her life.

"What do you mean she died?" Kuroko asked tilting his head to the side slightly as the man in front of him struggled to find the words.

"She has… Fallen asleep… and won't be waking up anymore." Teppei said thinking that maybe sleep was the best analogy.

"When will I see Mommy again?" Kuroko asked his mind not quite understanding what death was still.

Teppei sighed before replying, "You won't."

Teppei looked down at Kuroko with sad eyes as the kid looked up at him. Maybe he was a bit too blunt with the kid? It was better that the kid know that his mother was never coming back to him.

"Teppei-san" hearing his name come from the kid Teppei was torn away from his thoughts and looked to see the little kid his tears barely suppressed as he looked up at him.

"Yes Kuroko?"

"Will I die too?" Kuroko asked his voice quiet as he looked down

Teppei was at a loss for words. Do you tell a kid that he is going to die one day? Does that take away their innocence or make them wiser?

Teppei was saved from his dilemma when someone called his names. He told Kuroko to wait while he did a few things and then left leaving a scared little boy behind him.

* * *

Kuroko sat silently as the large man in front of him leered down at him.

The man had short brown hair and a cleanly shaven face. He wore a suit that looked nice on him. It was a plain black suit with a light blue tie that hung from his throat loosely and a pair of black shoes that looked extremely expensive. His dark greasy hair added to the look making him look like the typical business man that spent most of his nights working. His dark brown eyes were filled with barely suppressed anger as he stares at Kuroko.

"This is the kid she left behind?" The man's voice was rough and uncaring.

This was all just a waste of time to him. He should be working on his next project not wasting his time with this child. This child that took away his first and only love. The very sight of this child was disgusting.

"Yes he is Tenma-san." replied Teppei.

Kuroko continued to stay silent and watch the ground as the man's eyes looked him over.

Kuroko had been staying with Teppei while they searched for his father. The two never talked much and Kuroko wasn't allowed to go back to school so he would just sit in the house and play with Teppei's dog. It was a golden retriever mixed with a husky. Its name was Etsu. The dog would always comforted him whenever he would think about his mother. It would bark and cuddle against Kuroko whenever he would start crying or begin to stare into the distance.

"I have to take the kid?" Tenma said suppressing the snarl that threatened to be released when he looked at the kid.

"Yes, as the only remaining parent of Kuroko, you must take him into your custody." Teppei replied.

"Fine, I'll take the kid home with me." Tenma sighed running a hand through his greasy hair.

"I will fill out the paper work today and in three to four weeks he will be transported to your home with all his belongings. This will give you enough time to make room for him in your home." Teppei said with a soft smile oblivious to the dark glare Tenma threw towards Kuroko.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


End file.
